The Janitors
NOTE: FOR FANFICTION USAGE. In the violent-filled world of RWBY, with its transforming weapons, suicidal werewolves, honourable robots and battle-crazies, the great many fights everywhere have taken their toll on the Janitor workforce, for who wants to be the stinking guy picking up other peoples' remains and the debris that will inevitably be a result of every building unlucky enough to be in a battle field. Not to mention getting themselves killed in the ensuing conflict. It was maddening for the old guys, reaching to the point that all of the janitors eventually rose up in a massive historical riot known as the Abandonment of Brooms. They all signed up for early retirement, not even million-dollar salaries could stop them from leaving. For the next two years it was alright without them. I mean, if you can call piling up bodies rotting to miasma, hulking mountains of concrete so high that they got their own geographical names and an unusual accumulation of ketchup-stained napkins, 'alright'. It got even worse from there and eventually people begin to talk about it, expressing displeasure at the rising tides of trash and bodies that were left unattended. As a result, something had to be done. In fact, something was done. The governments rehired, desperate to please the people. However, this time, ordained with their newfound experience with the Abandonment, with much more specific requirements and with much higher pay and privileges, the Janitors were once again reformed, with one Janitor for each continent, making a total of five. Each one was required to be able to clean their region in one hour or less. The Janitor Code The Janitor Code is a set of rules applied to the Janitors by their government hirers due to their extraordinary capabilities in a fight, hence their incredible ability to make even more a mess had to be kept restrained, with this as an answer. Anytime a Code is broken, the Janitor recieves a strike and when they get three, they are out, i.e. killed off. However, considering how powerful they are, killing them is not exactly easy and them breaking the Code has to be backed up by any 'reliable' witnesses. Note, a corpse is not a reliable witness. Thus there is indeed a little flexibility for these Cleaners of Death to get away with, though how much they exploit this differs between each Janitor. For Zephyr, because he intends to keep his job, he stays strict to the Code. 1. You cannot attack anyone in a battle scene you are cleaning at unless it is in an act of self-defence. Alteration 1.1. Unless ordered by a relevant authority. Alteration 1.2. Janitor 03 is not allowed to manipulate said authority into giving the order. 2. You cannot litter anything larger than 1 millimetre. Clean up your own rubbish. 3. Property damage is strictly prohibited in ANY fight. 4. A Janitor is prohibited from talking to anyone who tries to talk to them. Exterminating such people are allowed. 5. Should a Janitor be sick for a day, please inform the proper authorities and get back to work. Addition 6. Janitor 05 is not allowed to move beyond the Janitor's house, in accordance to the Janitor's house arrest. Addition 7. Janitor 01 must remain below speeds of Mach 30000 when at work. Janitor 01 must also follow traffic laws dilligently and is not allowed to move between continents unless through an certified flight zone, along with permission from the proper authority. Addition 8. Janitor 02 should refrain from causing fissures, unless given Order 66 by the government. 10. In light of three strikes, please do not resist. You will be exterminated. The Janitors Janitor 01 - Zephyr Janitor 02 - Istafuron Janitor 03 - Baby Janitor 04 - John Dog Janitor 05 - Reiner Gorion Category:Janitors Category:Fan Made Character